HAPPILY MARRIED
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: [Made with Demon Brat 2000]Yagyuu nags. Niou is a bum. Atobe runs. Renji and Inui argue. And Sanada's just there.


Disclaimer- I am in no way related to Konomi or the characters mentioned in this story...cause then that would mean that I'm not real...

This story came about from a chat with Demon Brat 2000 and I...we were being our usual silly selves. I, on the other hand have NO CLUE what I was eating. I'm just weird like that :D.

and thank yous to:

IceWolfQueen, PixieStix110, Demon Brat 2000, theProdigiesz, forgotten hyoshi (I tried to use this on my parents...they gave me a weird look then shunned me for the rest of the day...becareful when you use it!!), FrauleinRose, Banapple, Eiko-chan, AnuneFan412, WritesRandomCrap for reveiewing to Wordplay, Gakuto Style. ::throws flowers at you people::

I'm sorry if this story your about to read is so cracky it makes no sense. It's what happens to me...I'm not so sure about Demon Brat though...

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning. Niou Masaharu was snoring away when he was awakened by a high-pitched scream. Cursing, he rushed out of bed not bothering to put on the slippers Yagyuu always nagged about. He ran into the kitchen to see his husbandcoughwifecough holding a milk carton. 

"What?" Niou mumbled scratching his stomach. (I ALWAYS do that...but I'm a girl...which means I'm weird...)

"YOU DRANK OUT OF THE MILK CARTON DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yeah..."

"WHEN?!"

"Last night..." Niou said stilfing a yawn. "I needed something to go with my Oreos."

"BUT YOU PROMISED NOT TO!"

'Sorry...sorry...I forgot."

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Yagyuu said screaming at Niou. He was screaming so much that the curlers in his hair started to unwind. Did I mention that he was in a pink nightgown and pink fuzzy slippers? And Niou was in a boxers with a T-shirt?

"HOW COULD YOU?! AND YOU PROMISED!"

But this is what Niou heard. "Nag, nag, blah, NAG, NAG, blah, Masaharu-kun, BLAH, BLAH, NAG, BLAH..."

"Hiroshi...stop nagging...the neighbors are going to complain..."

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME!!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Yagyuu quickly put the milk back into the fridge and opened the door. With a smile.

"Yes?"

It was Sanada and Atobe. With Renji and Inui behind them. And they did not look happy. But we really couldn't tell with Atobe. He had a bag over his head. Why? We don't know!

"Atobe...you have a bag over your head..." Niou said yawning.

Sanada looked grim. "Keigo and I haven't been sleeping well these days."

"Maybe cause you were busy doing other things..." Niou said under his breath. He recieved a look from Yagyuu.

"There is a 98.78 percent chance that the reason we haven't been sleeping well is because of your arguing." Renji said.

Inui pouted. "I was about to say that Renji."

"Sadaharu...I'm the husband so I get to say everything."

"I thought I was the husband Renji."

"But I'm obviously better than you."

"In what way?"

"I'm smarter. I have better hair. I'm seme. My eyes are prettier. And _I_ made data tennis."

"...Who said _you_ were seme? And I have better hair than you!"

"But like I said before _I_ made data tennis. Which means that I have the right to be seme."

While the data masters were duking it out, Atobe and Sanada were talking to Yagyuu and Niou.

"Ore-sama demands that you keep quiet during the night!"

"Still demanding as ever aren't you?" Niou smirked. To Sanada he said, "I can't believe that you actually married him."

Sanada ignored him. To Yagyuu he said, "Well...sorry to be such a bother...we can't sleep at night."

"Anyways...what's with the paper bag?" Niou said pointing at Atobe.

Sanada took Yagyuu and Niou aside, "Well...you see...when Atobe doesn't get a full night's sleep, he gets UGLY...so I didn't want to surprise anyone."

"Ahhh..."

"How ugly?"

Sanada shuddered.

"Ahhh..."

"Ore-sama demands to know what you are talking about!"

"I just asked them to quiet down that's all Keigo!"

"Whatever." Niou said lying down on the couch.

"Masaharu! I told you not to do that!" Yagyuu said nagging once more.

"QUIT YOUR NAGGING!" Atobe shouted.

"Keigo. 15 laps around this house."

"But...but Genichirou..." Atobe whined.

"35 laps."

"..." and Atobe left.

"Yagyuu...why do you have a nightgown on?"

Yagyuu straightened his glasses. "I'm the wife."

"Wasn't that Niou?"

"Only till 11." Niou said lazily.

"...I'll be leaving now..." and Sanada quickly left dragging the data couple with him.

"Whatever."

And Yagyuu started his nagging once more.

LETSGOOUTLETSGOOUTLETSGOOUT

"Hiroshi...PLEASE be quiet. People are staring."

"Your shirt isn't tucked in properly! It looks like you haven't washed your hair in days! Nag nag..."

"It always looks like that. I just washed it this morning!"

And they had an argument.

Just then Mizuki and Yuuta walked by. Mizuki just rolled his eyes at them and said, "Men..."

"But Mizuki-san...you're a man too."

"Did you say something Yuuta-kun?" but suddenly noticed a sign. "YUUTA! THERE'S A SALE TODAY!" and Mizuki dragged a protesting Yuuta into the store.

* * *

here's our cracky ficcy...we're weird...xDD 

enjoy!


End file.
